Witch
by sesshomarusmidnightlover
Summary: Love is a wonderful thing. But with two people that can't express it, love leads one to do things they regret. A pair of lovers are separated and reunited in a tale of love, hardship, and trust. One-shot.


Lelouch trailed his fingers down the smooth expanse of his witch's back.

She didn't wake as he did so, her breathing remaining even as she slept.

Lelouch felt guilty that he wasn't sleeping with her. By all accounts he should be asleep with her, dreaming happily, but instead, he lay awaking, pondering, wondering.

His body was physically exhausted, after all, they had recently participated in a rather vigorous amount of sex. But his mind was racing a mile a minute, preventing him from sleep.

One would think that after so many years, he would feel closer to her then ever. Physically, they were, but he couldn't help but feel more distant from her then ever.

He wasn't sure he should be with her anymore. He wasn't sure he was meant to be.

After all, they were only accomplices. He had been a foolish boy when he'd promised to become her warlock. He hadn't know what that meant. He hadn't known that he'd be following along behind her like some dependent puppy.

He hadn't realized that he'd become a barrier for her and the world. Who was he to keep her from being happy with someone she cared for. Because she'd never told him, or expressed to him that he was special. That he was something more then an accomplice.

What was he thinking? It wasn't like he wanted her to be anything more then accomplices, right? He sighed.

Throwing an arm over his eyes, he weighed his options. He could stay with her until she didn't need him anymore. After all, he had promised. They had no one else. But the idea of her just leaving him like a used car had his heart clenching in ways he didn't want to understand.

But it wasn't like he could just stay forever. He didn't love her. She didn't love him. Their relationship was just business. They should go their different ways. It was about time. After almost 100 years together, it was time.

Every year, he felt them growing farther and farther apart.

Sighing once again, Lelouch tried to think of what to do. Leave, or stay?

Damn him and his bleeding heart. He just didn't have it in him to stop her from being happy. She didn't seem happy with him. She didn't seem like much of anything to him. Every time he'd thought he had her figured out, she'd go and do something that sent him spiraling into confusion again.

It was better if he left. That way, she could find someone to be happy with. Even if the thought of her with someone else brought a pang to his chest. A feeling he wasn't willing to explore.

It wasn't his right to stop her from finding happiness with someone else. He wouldn't tie her to his side any longer.

Cursing under his breath, Lelouch made the hardest decision of his life.

He left.

He left the green-haired woman in his bed.

And he left without saying goodbye. He left her sleeping, with only a kiss to the forehead.

* * *

><p>A decade later Lelouch found himself in Britannia. He was sitting in a coffee shop terrace.<p>

The weather was cool and pleasant and the street was busy with people.

Lifting his cup of tea, he paused mid-sip. There on the street he saw a head of familiar looking green hair pass by.

Slapping money down on the table, Lelouch quickly walked out and searched for the green haired girl.

Pushing his way past people, Lelouch kept his head swiveling, trying for a glimpse of her.

He promptly ran into someone as he searched. He turned and looked down, and there she was, sitting on the floor, rubbing her elbow.

Kneeling, he offered his hand and waited with baited breathe for her to look up so he could see her face.

When she did look up, Lelouch felt his heart sink. It wasn't _her_. It wasn't his C.C.

His smile suddenly strained, he apologized for knocking her over. She blushed and stammered as she spoke, telling him his apology was unnecessary because it was her fault.

Pushing the feelings of disappointment back, Lelouch became charming as he pulled the girl to her feet and offered to escort her to her destination. She agreed eagerly and took his offered arm.

She wasn't C.C. But then again, he didn't deserve to see her again.

* * *

><p>The feeling in the pit of his stomach almost doubled him over. This was wrong.<p>

The hand in his was wrong. The smile on her face was wrong. What he had just done was wrong.

He felt sick and nauseous as he saw the signal of the geass appear in this strangers eye.

He pulled his hand back. She frowned.

He pushed past her and ran to the nearest trashcan. He threw up.

"Leo! What's wrong?" She asked.

Lelouch shrugged her hand off his shoulder and stood up straight. Wiping his mouth he turned to her. The imposter. The girl he had tried to get to replace C.C.

Looking at her now, Lelouch couldn't believe he had even convinced himself she looked like C.C.

This girl looked nothing like her. Her eyes were small and brown, not amber. Her mouth was small, not full. Her laugh wasn't like a bells nor did she smirk in an unbelievably cute way.

Her forehead didn't light with the Geass symbol. Her hair wasn't even green. It was blonde. And her body wasn't C.C's. C.C was thin but curvy. This girl lacked curves. Her hips too narrow, her waist too square, her breasts too small. And every time he ran his fingers across the bottom of her left breast, he didn't feel the slightly interruption of the scar C.C had.

This girl's hand grabbed his, drawing his attention back to her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay Leo?"

Pulling his hand out of her clammy hold, he smirked in disgust.

"I'm fine. I just realized what a mistake I made." Lelouch said, his voice icy as he glared at her.

She shrunk back, eyes wide in confusion. "Wh..what? Leo, what are you talking about, you're scaring me."

"I'm not Leo you stupid girl." Lelouch said harshly, stepping closer.

Lelouch watched as fear filled her eyes.

He stopped until he was only a few inches from her face.

Suddenly he allowed his face to shift into a pleasant expression.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" Lelouch asked, voice light.

The girl breathed in relief. "Oh my god. I was so scared. I'd never seen you so, so dark. So angry. Its not like you!" She said, giggling nervously.

Lelouch felt his blood boil at her words. Like she knew him at all.

Outwardly, he kept his fake smile.

"Sorry. Now, look at me." Lelouch said, cupping her face so she could stare directly at him.

She stared into his amazingly vivid violet orbs and saw the red signal of geass appear.

"You will forget about me. You will forget about our contract, and you will never use your geass again." Lelouch said, voice strong and commanding.

"Yes." She said before walking away from him.

Relief washed through Lelouch before he squared his shoulders. He'd been away from her long enough. He was going home.

Now all he had to do was find his witch.

* * *

><p>It took him 2 decades to finally catch a hint of where she would be. He had spent most of his time visiting places they had stayed in, but she was never there.<p>

It was only because he had decided to revisit France that he got lucky and heard rumors that a green-haired girl was seen in Paris.

He had checked every house they had ever used in Paris, but was disappointed that she wasn't in any of them.

Perhaps the rumors where just rumors.

Lelouch collapsed on a bench near a busy street. He was tired. But he wouldn't stop searching for her. He would search the world a hundred times over for her until he found her again.

A group of women were walking past him, whispering and giggling as they watched him.

Leaning back on the bench, Lelouch crossed his long legs and put an arm on the back of the bench, running a hand through his dark tresses, his gaze far away.

A wave of "oohs" came from the ladies and the braver of the 5 stepped forward.

"Vous êtes perdu?" She asked, smiling down at him.

"Non, merci, je vais bien. Parlez-vous anglais?" Lelouch smiled charmingly at the woman, and heard the girls behind her squeal in delight.

"Ah oui. You are not French?" she asked.

"Non."

The group of girls behind her began speaking rapidly, but Lelouch was an expert at French, and understood that they were talking about him.

"Well, we would not mind showing you Paris. Right girls?"

Lelouch smiled. " I would like that very much. Say, have you pretty ladies seen a green haired girl around? She's a family member I haven't been able to find." Lelouch had stood up and wrapped an arm around the girl who had been brave enough to approach him.

"I did actually. A few days ago near la Maison de Pierre." The girl to Lelouch's left spoke up shyly.

Turning to her with his most charming grin, he lifted her hand and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"You are un ange. Will you take me there?"

The girl turned 3 different shades of red and could only nod.

"Wonderful." Lelouch said. He was close to her. He could feel it. Soon he would have his witch with him again.

* * *

><p>Leaning against the bar, Lelouch took a sip from his Gin and looked around. This was the last place he would imagine he would find C.C.<p>

It was dark and the ground pulsed with the bass of the music. The Maison de Pierre was a club. A popular club judging from the amount of people.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he turned to find a gorgeous woman smiling at him. "Why are you sitting all alone? Come, dance with me." she said, smiling suggestively.

An answering smile lifted the corners of Lelouch's mouth and he leaned towards her.

"Sorry, I don't dance."

"I'll show you." She insisted.

Lelouch grabbed the hand on his shoulder and pulled her close, his mouth hovering over the shell of her ear as he spoke. "Your offer sounds so tempting but I'm afraid my fiancé wouldn't like your offer quite as much as I do."

The gorgeous girl pulled back with a frown. "Shame. You should tell her to keep a closer eye on you, or I might just come back and steal you away." She said, winking and disappearing into the crowd.

Lelouch watched as she disappeared before turning back to his drink. He was getting tired of fending off women and he had yet to catch a glimpse of C.C.

Gulping back the last of his drink, Lelouch pulled money out and tossed it onto the bar and stood, grabbing his coat. He was making his way out the door when he saw her.

She was making her way to the bar.

Lelouch felt his heart speed up at the sight of her. Because it was her. He could see her amber eyes even from their distance. He felt a stupid smile lift his lips as he started making his way to her, pushing past people. But a girl interrupted him.

"Hey handsome, care for a dance?" she said, winking up at him.

Lelouch glanced down at the girl, irritated. "No thanks." He said. Once he lifted his gaze back to C.C, he felt his stomach clench.

His C.C was talking with some blonde man, their faces a few centimeters apart. He watched, feeling a tightness in his chest as he watched her interact with the man before he lifted her hand and kissed it, then walked towards the restroom.

Narrowing his eyes, Lelouch made the last push through the crowd, his gaze trained on C.C's slightly swaying back.

His eyes took in her outfit, or what little he could see from behind.

She wasn't dressed like his witch. She wore a tight, short little black dress and heels. Her hair was loose and slightly longer then he remembered.

Lelouch walked up behind her, lifting his hands to grip the bar, his arms trapping her against it. Leaning down, his lips ghosted over her ear and he spoke.

"Found you."

His voice was low and seductive in her ear, and a shiver ran down her back, goose bumps spreading down her arms.

Her body involuntarily responded, but she would be damned if she reacted. She kept her gaze on the wall in front of her.

"Lelouch." she said, voice emotionless even as her heart pounded in her chest. How many times had she imagined he would find her? Now that it was actually happening C.C cursed herself for being so weak. She'd swore that if he found her, she'd slap him and tell him to leave her alone forever.

But the second he was back, her traitorous body and heart longed to be with him.

"It was difficult, tracking you down. But you didn't think you could hide from me forever did you." His voice was dark as he spoke, and his arms getting closer around her.

Every word he spoke sent his warm breath across her ear and she would shiver.

"Darn. And I thought I was being careful." She responded in her monotone voice.

Lelouch tucked his nose behind her ear into her silky tresses. Gods how he had missed her.

Every woman that had approached him couldn't compare to his witch. She was able to turn him on with a simple word. And as her scent reached his nose, he felt his body react.

"Not careful enough. What are you doing here? Who was that guy?" Lelouch asked, his voice turning hard.

The corner of C.C's mouth lifted in a small smirk that Lelouch didn't see.

"He's my new contractor. Or at least, he will be by the end of the night."

She felt Lelouch tense behind her before she saw his hands turn white as he clutched the bar.

"He's not going to be your new anything C.C." He hissed.

She resisted the urge to tremble at his tone. She was pleased she could get this reaction from him. Lelouch was always controlled and calm, and getting this rise of jealousy from him was priceless.

"I do as I want." she said, lifting her hand to grab her drink.

"You're mine C…" Lelouch growled, her name rolling off his tongue, and like an aphrodisiac, had her thighs clenching together as heat started to gather low in her stomach. He pressed his lips against her neck and pushed his body flush against hers, one hand coming down to grip her waist and pull her hips into the cradle of his.

She could feel his excitement pressed against her backside and she bit her lip, holding back a groan, but she couldn't stop the fluttering of her eyes.

"Carina?" A man's voice broke the trance that Lelouch and C.C had entered, and they both turned to look at him.

Lelouch felt his anger rise as he took in the man that had interrupted them. He was fairly tall, only a few inches taller then himself, and had a lean build. His hair was long and light blonde. But it was his eyes that surprised Lelouch. At first glance, they appeared violet, but upon closer look they were more indigo.

So C.C had been looking for a replacement for him. Just as he had done for her. This only confirmed that she missed him just as much as he missed her. She was playing a game, and Lelouch was all but willing to play.

"Domino." C.C said, her voice once again emotionless.

"Who is this?" Domino asked, eyeing Lelouch unhappily.

Lelouch pulled away from C.C and answered before she could. "I'm Leo, a friend of Carina's." Lelouch offered his hand, and with a nod from C.C, Domino took it.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I am Domino." He said, still watching Lelouch wearily, before turning his attention to C.C.

"Carina, would you finally grant me the dance you promised me?" Domino offered C.C his hand, and Lelouch watched C.C's face closely.

To anyone else, it would look as if she had the best poker face, but Lelouch knew his witch, and saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. She was about to play her game but he would show her he could handle it.

Lifting his hands up in surrender, Lelouch laughed. "Don't mind me, go ahead Carina. I'll see you later yes? I left my date and I best get back to her. Nice to meet you Domino."

Keeping his voice light and expression neutral, Lelouch turned away from C.C and walked away, searching for the girl who had offered him a dance earlier. He paused as he walked away when he felt eyes on him.

He turned, and saw Domino leading C.C towards the dance floor, but her head was turned and was watching him.

Lelouch smirked and turned around, spotting the girl.

He walked up to her, glad she was surrounded by girls and not men.

The girls in front of her saw him approach, and with totally obvious gasps, they began to whisper and stare. The gorgeous girl saw this and turned around, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Ah, its nice to see you again so soon handsome. Tired of your fiancé already?" She asked.

Lelouch returned her smile. "Something like that. Still want that dance?"

"Of course. Follow me." Grabbing hold of his hand, she led Lelouch out onto the overly crowded dance floor.

She was going to stop, but Lelouch didn't see C.C anywhere close, so he took the lead and pulled the girl deeper until he found a spot where C.C could see him.

He stopped and pulled the girl around in front of him.

He hesitated for a moment, because as willing as he had been to play C.C's little game, he hadn't taken into account that he would actually have to dance.

While Lelouch had been trained to dance classical music, he knew next to nothing about this sort of dancing.

Sensing his hesitation, the girl laughed and pulled his arms around her waist, her own coming up to wrap around his neck. She was almost the same height as him, so it made it easier on him.

"Relax, I told you I would teach you. It's simple, just relax and move with me, I'll do all the work." she said, and she began to dance.

Lelouch temporarily forgot about C.C as he focused on trying to dance with the girl. The music was loud and pulsing through the floor, the tempo moderately fast.

The people around them were moving and grinding to the beat and Lelouch allowed himself to be swayed by the girl in his arms.

It was easier then he expected, since he didn't really have to do anything. The girl really was doing all of the work. As they danced, Lelouch began to wish it was C.C that he held.

The girl was pressing her body against his, her hips occasionally bumping into his and her large breasts pushed against his chest.

Her body felt wrong in his arms, but he continued to dance anyways. Lifting his eyes, looked in C.C's direction and saw her, staring. Domino seemed oblivious as he held her back against his front and swayed to the music.

Lelouch turned his eyes away and leaned down to the girl's ear, wincing slightly as her strong perfume stung his nose.

As they continued to dance, Lelouch felt his energy draining. He wouldn't be able to continue much longer. It seemed that anything that wasn't sex tired him out quickly. Deciding that he better put on a show quickly before he dropped from exhaustion, Lelouch turned his mouth to the girl's ear and shouted.

"Want to help me make my fiancé jealous?"

The girl's laugh was loud as she leaned up to shout back in his ear. "I'd love to handsome."

"Great. Follow my lead." Lelouch grabbed the girl and pulled her tightly against him, before lowering his mouth to hers.

Her lips weren't the soft ones he really wanted, but they would do for now. Her mouth tasted of lipstick and cigarettes, but Lelouch continued to kiss her for a few moments longer, then he pulled away.

"Let's get out of here." He said, motioning with his head towards the exit.

The girl nodded and she grabbed his hand, pulling him, luckily, in C.C's direction. He purposely kept his gaze away from C.C's as they walked by, still hand in hand with the girl.

They finally made it off the dance floor and Lelouch felt like he could breathe again. He was sweaty and hot but he pulled the girl towards a wall where the few lights were even dimmer.

Pushing her against the wall, he lowered his face down to hers in what he hoped looked like he was kissing her.

"You're being awfully helpful. Not that I'm complaining." Lelouch said, lifting his hands to rest on her waist.

Grinning the girl brought her arms up around his neck. "I don't mind being used by a handsome guy like you. If you need to take me home to prove a point I sure don't mind."

Laughing, Lelouch lowered his mouth to her neck and placed a few kisses on the column of her neck and shoulder. "Do you see a green-haired girl watching us?" He said between kisses.

The girl leaned her head to the side, allowing him more access to her throat as she looked around through hooded eyes.

"Hmm, yes. Looks like she's coming this way."

"She alone?"

"Yes."

"Good." Lelouch said, and switched to the other side of her neck.

"I was under the impression that you had come back to find me and grovel for forgiveness. Was I mistaken" C.C's voice was empty of emotion as she spoke, her voice not to far behind Lelouch.

Breaking away from the girl, he turned to look at C.C with fake surprise on his face.

"I had come back to find you, but it seemed like you were doing fine with Domino, so I left you alone. Was I mistaken?" Lelouch countered, pulling away from the girl completely.

"Hm. Who are you?" C.C asked, turning away from Lelouch to stare at the girl.

The girl made a show of straightening her clothes before she looked at C.C and smiled.

"I'm Loraine. You are. . .?"

"An old friend. Well, you two have fun. I just came to say goodbye to Leo here." C.C said, a fake smile on her face as she waved goodbye.

Lelouch watched as his plan backfired in his face and Domino appeared by C.C's side again.

"Hm. Nice girl. Sure you don't want to take me home instead of following her?" Loraine said, smiling.

Lelouch didn't turn to look at her as he spoke. "No. I've got business to settle with her. Thank you. I have fun tonight."

Lelouch began walking away. "Any time handsome."

Lelouch walked out of the club and breathed a sigh of relief as the cool air blew past him and filled his lungs. Looking around, he saw C.C disappearing around a corner.

He walked briskly to the corner where she'd disappeared to and saw her walk far ahead, alone.

Smiling, he began walking faster, always staying a few feet behind her as she walked to wherever she was staying. She entered a tall building, and he followed, watching as she got pressed the button for the elevator to arrive.

He waited behind a corner for it to arrive, and when it did, he pulled himself into the elevator behind her just as the doors were shutting.

She didn't seem too surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, staring as the numbers slowly lit up.

Glancing at the number she'd pressed, he saw that he had enough time to convince her to allow him to stay.

"I'm after you remember?" Lelouch said, turning to face her.

She didn't look at him. "Oh, didn't seem like you were too interested in following me back at the club."

"Jealous?"

"Of what?" she asked evasively.

"Of the Loraine."

"Why should I be?" Her face still trained lazily on the flashing numbers.

Lelouch felt himself scowl.

"I know you're jealous C.C. Just admit it."

"If you say so." she deadpanned, her expression unchanging.

Lelouch felt his ire rise as his witch continued to not rise to the bait.

Pushing himself off the elevator wall he was resting on, he took the two strides that distanced them, his arms coming out to turn his witch to face him.

"You're telling me you didn't care about what I was doing?" Lelouch asked, his voice carefully controlled.

"Nope." C.C looked at him, her expression remaining the same.

A scowl broke on Lelouch's face. He walked until C.C's back hit the wall, his hands coming up to slam on the walls beside her head. Leaning down, his mouth came to rest a few inches away from her ear.

"You're going to stand here and tell me you didn't wish it was you in my arms instead of Loraine?" He pushed his body into hers, trapping her against the wall.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't care that it was her I was kissing? Her who's body was being touched? Her body that felt my desire?" He whispered, his lips leaving a hot trail of kisses down the smooth column of her throat.

He felt her heartbeat quicken the pulse on the juncture of her neck. He closed his mouth around it, his teeth giving it a teasing bite.

She gave a small gasp, her hands lifting to clutch the bottom of his shirt.

"No." she breathed.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if it's her I take to my bed tonight? If it's her that withers beneath me as I bring her to the brink of ecstasy? Her who's body I make clench for me?" he asked, voice rough with desire as he continued his assault on her sweet neck.

Her hands shook at the bottom of his shirt, before she released it and brought her hands up to cup his face, jerking it up to her be level with her face before pulling him down in a bruising kiss.

The soft petals of her mouth moved against his in a dance of passion. He bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth with a groan, and he dove inside her mouth quickly, his tongue swirling and dancing with hers in a battle of dominance that he won.

Her sweet taste was driving him wild with desire and his hands came down to grip her hips, driving them into his own.

She released his face and curled her hands into fists in the front of his shirt, their mouths never parting.

His right hand left her hip and trailed down her thigh to the beginning of her little black dress. His fingers brought the dress up as they now moved upwards, fingers staying on the outside of her thigh until his fingers ran into the elastic of her underwear.

Pulling away to breathe, Lelouch looked into her eyes, and felt pleased to see them hooded and dark with pleasure.

"I know you want me C. . . Just say so and you can have me." Lelouch whispered, his voice hoarse with need.

"I don't. I don't" she breathed back, but she didn't release his shirt or push him away.

"Liar." he muttered before dropping down and claiming her lips in another heated kiss.

The ding of the elevator doors opening startled them out of their passionate haze. Lelouch turned to look at the open doors, and pulled away from C.C.

He offered her his hand. "Come on. Take me to your room."

C.C smoothed her dress down and ignored his hand, pushing past him and walked out the elevator. He followed after her, watching as her hips taunted him, swaying back and forth with every step she took.

So distracted by her, he almost ran into her when she finally stopped in front of her door. Putting the card into the slot, she twisted the handle.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her inside, his body right behind hers. The door slammed shut behind him, drenching them in darkness. He didn't waste any time.

His fingers quickly found the zipper of her dress and he pulled it down, his mouth coming down to press kisses on her neck.

She turned around and pushed him back against the closed door of the dark room, fingers seeking blindly for the bottom of his shirt and finding it. She pushed his jacket off with one hand and started lifting his shirt with the other.

He helped her, his hands alternately cupping her face and taking off his shirt, his lips still pressing against hers.

The cool air of the room raised goose bumps as it brushed past his now naked torso.

C.C's nimble fingers ran down the smooth contours of his chest before grasping the top of his pants, quickly undoing the buckle and sliding down the zipper of his pants.

His own hand came up and grasped the straps of her dress before roughly pulling it down, forcing her to pull her arms away from him so he could slide it down her arms, and once the straps fell did, gravity pulled the dress down to pool at her feet.

Her hands quickly rose and pulled his pants down as far as she could.

Lelouch stepped out of them and then wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, her slim legs automatically coming up to wrap around his waist, bring her heated core to rest directly on top of the large bulge inside his boxers.

She groaned at the contact, her breath leaving her in a short hiss.

He finally pulled away from her mouth. "Bed?" he whispered harshly, out of breath.

She untangled on of her arms from around his neck and reached to turn on the hallway light.

She succeeded, and Lelouch was able to make out the bed down the hall.

He walked quickly, his mouth once again descending down on hers.

His knees hit the edge of the bed and he dropped down, landing on top of C.C with a soft thud.

The light from the hallway provided little light, but Lelouch was able to see his witch laying beneath him. His fingers came up her back and quickly snapped open her bra, which he yanked off her and threw behind him. He lifted himself off of her and straddled her, one of his knees trapped between her thighs.

His hands wandered down her body, fingers swift. One hand stopped at her breast, cupping the soft flesh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

She moaned in response and Lelouch tore his mouth away from hers, trailing down the column of her neck down to her collar bone, then down the valley of her breasts before turning and taking a pert nipple into his mouth.

Her hands came up to tangle in his hair, keeping his mouth locked on her breast as her back arched into his warm mouth.

His other hand continued down her body, fingers ghosting over her stomach and down to the elastic of her panties.

Hooking his fingers into them, he pulled them down roughly as far as he could and she kicked them off.

His fingers trailed the outside of her leg to her thigh before dipping between her legs.

At the first brush of his long fingers against her folds she cried out, making his own groin flush with heat at the sound.

He touched her in the way he knew pleased her, his mouth alternating between suckling and gently biting at her breasts.

Slipping a finger inside, he felt his erection throb as she clenched his finger tightly.

"Ahh." she breathed, hips undulating as he slowly pumped his finger.

He pulled away from her breasts, allowing the cold air to harden them further and pressing his lips against hers again.

He slowly pushed another finger into her, stretching her in a most amazing way. His thumb came up to press against the bundle of nerves hidden between her folds and the sensation brought her over the edge. She came with a shudder, his name a breathy moan as her hips clenched around his hand.

Pulling his fingers out, he brought them up to his mouth to lick clean.

Then he stood up from the bed and pulled his boxers off, kicking them to the side before descending upon her again, this time, pressing his body against hers so that he pushed her deep into the bed.

His throbbing erection rested against her stomach, hot and heavy. Planting a quick kiss on her mouth, he grabbed himself and brought the tip of his weeping head against her entrance, torturing them both as he rubbed his head against her hot folds. He didn't enter, even after she tried to impale herself.

"Not yet. I'd asked you a question, back on the elevator. I want an answer." Lelouch said, his voice laced with restraint.

"What question?" C.C breathed, her body quivering with need.

"I asked if you wanted me. Do you? Do you want me to burry myself deep inside you and pleasure you until you can't feel your body anymore? Do you want me to have my way with you until I have you screaming my name in ecstasy? Do you C…" Lelouch whispered, allowing the head of his erection to shallowly sink into her.

Her breath hitched in her throat, his words and his actions causing her core to clench tightly. The feeling of her walls tightening around his head almost made him lose control but he was damned if he was going to lose to his witch now.

"Yes. Yes. Please Lelouch." she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring his lips down for a kiss.

Once she uttered those words, Lelouch drove his hips forward and buried himself deep inside her. He groaned and she let loose a scream, her nails sinking themselves into the soft flesh of his back.

But he didn't care. He pulled out and thrust back inside slowly, waiting for her to adjust to his impressive size before starting to move rhythmically.

Lelouch tried to keep his pace steady but he couldn't. He could feel his release approaching quickly and he cursed. If only he hadn't gone so long with out being with her, inside her, he could have prolonged their pleasure. But he couldn't, so he pulled away from her, still buried inside and grabbed one creamy thigh and lifted her leg, hooking it over one arm, changing the angle so he was burying deep enough to brush against her cervix.

"Oh.. Lelouch. Lelouch I'm close." she cried, hands gripping the sheets tightly.

He pushed into her harder, the wet sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the dark room, his harsh breathing and her soft cries of pleasure the only other sounds.

Suddenly, his witch arched her back, his name erupting from her lips in a heavenly sigh as she came, her walls tightening harshly on his dick, forcing him to thrust one last time before he too followed her into the oblivion of pleasure, her real name a harsh rasp as it escaped his lips.

He fell down, half on top of her, half on the bed, still buried inside her warm heat. His heart was racing and he could feel hers too, beating like a fast drum.

One of her arms came to wrap around his shoulder, while her free hand came to tangle itself in his inky black hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered after a few moments. Her body tensed bellow his, her core unintentionally clenching around his half-erect member. He moaned, before pulling out of her, causing them both to shudder in pleasure.

"Why are you sorry." C.C said, all traces of sleepy pleasure gone.

"You know why." Lelouch said, feeling his heart clench.

"I wasn't surprised that you'd left Lelouch. Everyone does eventually." C.C's tone was neutral as she spoke but her words hurt him more then physical blows.

"No. No damnit. I wasn't supposed to leave. I shouldn't have left. I was stupid. I was afraid. But I promised to be your warlock and I will be. I won't leave you, not again. Not ever. I promise. I felt what it was like to be without you. It felt like part of my soul was missing. I didn't know that life would be unbearable, unlivable, without you. I didn't want to feel so dependant on you. It had gotten to the point where I felt I couldn't breathe without you. Like I shouldn't breathe without you. I was afraid. So I left. I convinced myself I was doing it for the better. I convinced myself that we were only accomplices and accomplices couldn't stay together forever. I convinced myself I didn't. . ." Lelouch's voice trailed off, but his arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him.

C.C felt the prickle of tears gathering behind her eyes. "You didn't what?" she asked quietly, voice uncharacteristically gentle and vulnerable.

His arms tightened around her to the brink of pain, but she didn't say a word. She waited, holding her breathe for him to speak.

"I'd convinced myself that I hadn't fallen in love with you." he whispered.

The tears she'd desperately been holding back finally fell from her eyes. She felt her chest tighten and her breathe escape her. Her own arms came around him, pulling him as close to her as possible.

"Foolish boy. You don't leave the one you love." she said, voice breaking with emotion.

"It took me this time without you to realize I didn't want to be with anybody else. I couldn't be with anybody else. You really are a witch." Lelouch said, laughing softly.

"Yes, but I'm your witch Lelouch. I always will be."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: I had this come to me in a dream, so I had to write it down. My longest one-shot yet. I typed this up at 1 o'clock in the morning, so sorry if it doesn't flow well. Its self- betaed. R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass


End file.
